Armageddon
by BeautifulArmaita
Summary: Starts in Season 5. I do not own Supernatural or the plot. I only own Artemis and Jayden :) Please review and tell me what you think, please :)
1. Chapter 1

The story takes place in a little farm town high in the mountains. We come upon an old diner named Al's. Inside we see a little girl and her mother eating breakfast. The little girl had straight blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress with a red sash and a matching headband. The little girl looked over to her mother with a devious smile.

"Mommy," the little girl said making her mother look up.

"Yes, dear," her mother said her smile slightly strained.

"We're all going to die," the little girl said as her eyes turned white. The mother screamed as black smoked spewed out of the little girl's mouth. Smack! The little girl's head fell against the table. Blood spurted out of her mouth as she lay there dying. The last thing she heard was her mother screaming her name.

The black smoke took to the sky it flew over a big city and inside a new host. The black smoke belonged to the biggest and baddest demon there is, Lilith. Lilith looked around the city and smiled; a smile so twisted and demented that even Lucifer himself would run with his tail tucked between his legs. A creature with a stench of death raced past her attacking a killing anything within reach. 'Nature it's time to take back what's yours,' Lilith thought. Lilith fled her host leaving the hacking secretary to face the hungry creatures alone. Her eyes widen as one of the creature pummeled her to the ground ripping out her throat. The creature stepped over the dead body growling. A worldwide epidemic the streets filled with people; they broke into the building for supplies, killing people for it even, and as the panic continued so did the riots. It was a freaking free buffet for those damn things.

* * *

13 weekslater...

Thirteen weeks I've been stuck in this hellhole. My mind plagued with the death of my best friend. They took me away before I could help her and then...Fae sighed rolling over grunting in pain. Clenching her teeth she placed her hand over her stomache. I don't care how many times they tell me she was dead we still had enough time to save her. I tried to fight them off, get to her, and the next thing I know I was on the floor.I just remember the blood...all that blood and I remember being relieved because if I died I could see Jayden again and tell her how sorry I was for not being strong enough to save her. I said I would protect her and I failed.

They thought they could make it up to me by sticking me in a room filled with a bunch of creepy ass dolls. Why? Hell, if I know...they probably thought they could give me back my childhood. Fae snorted at the thought even when I was little kid I wouldn't play with this crap. I don't know why they would think that...I mean looking at my clothes they would know I was a skater. I'm not the type who was into make up and dresses. I was the girl who was into hard rock/screamo music, that wears neon colors, and skates all over town not giving a crap about the law or the criticizing looks. I was just me and, you know, the guys didn't look at me as a girl, but that didn't bother me as long as me and Jayden were friends. We were considered outcast in our little suburban town I was the rebel and she was the hippie. Our town, you know, prim and proper no crime...just your ordinary snoopy back stabbing neighbors.

That's all gone now. At first it was just, you know, a joke I mean the whole world ending. We all wanted an apocalypse and be the type of people who, you know, fought off zombies, but it became real. I mean not the zombie part, but a disease something that made a person become insane that they ended up killing their entire family or turning them. At first I thought it was a joke I mean it was April first when this happened. Then the federal agents came...the roads were blocked...there was no communication to the outside world. Still after all the procedures and things they taught us...more and more of us were lost. We were over ran by the infected. I was living alone at the time so my only worry was getting Jayden and myself out of there. I saw little kids and neighbors that I knew for a really long time being attacked. I don't know what it was, but you could tell who was infected. There was saliva coming out of their mouths and their eyes there was a weird tint to it as if their human side was completly shut down.


	2. Chapter 2 The End

A religous man stands outside the hotel with a handful of pamphlets. He addresses a passerby while the Impala drives up.

"Hi. Good evening, brother. Is your soul rapture-ready?" The passerby ignores him. "Thank you, sir. God bless." The religious man addresses two passerby while the Impala stops in front of the hotel. "Good evening, folks. Is your soul rapture-ready? Because what I'd like to do is just show you exactly what God's love is for you." The two passerby ignore him. "Okay, God bless."

Dean gets out of the Impala and heads for the hotel. The religious man addresses him.

"Excuse me, friend, but have you taken time out to think about God's plan for you?"

Dean stops, looks at him, and says,"Too friggin' much, pal." Dean enters the hotel. The religious man watches him go.

**Phone conversations between Castiel and Dean.**

Dean

We're talking about the Colt, right? I mean, as in _the_ Colt?

Castiel

We are.

Dean

Well, that doesn't make any sense. I mean, why would the demons keep a gun around that, uh, kills demons?

A car goes by Castiel.

Castiel: What? What? Did—I didn't—I didn't get that.

Dean laughs.

Dean

You know, it's kind of funny. Talking to a messenger of God on a cellphone. It's, you know, like watching a Hell's Angel ride a moped.

Castiel

This isn't funny, Dean. The voice says I'm almost out of minutes.

Dean

Okay, all right. I'm—I'm telling you, Cas, the mooks have melted down the gun by now.

Castiel

Well, I hear differently. And if it's true and if you are still set on the insane task of killing the devil, this is how we do it.

Dean

Okay. Where do we start?

Castiel

Where are you now?

Dean:

Kansas City.

Dean leans across the bed to grab his room key off the bedside table.

Dean

Century Hotel, room 113.

Castiel

I'll be there immediately.

Dean

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. No, no, come on, man. I just drove like sixteen hours straight, okay? I'm human. And there's stuff I got to do.

Castiel

What stuff?

Dean

Eat, for example. In this case, sleep. I just need like four hours once in a while, okay?

Castiel

Yes.

Dean

Okay, so, you can pop in tomorrow morning.

Castiel

Yes. I'll just—

Dean hangs up. Castiel hears a dial tone.

Castiel

—wait here, then.

Castiel stands at the side of the road.

* * *

**Phone conversation with Sam and Dean**

Dean is in bed. His phone vibrates; he answers it.

Dean

Damn it, Cas, I need to sleep!

Sam

Dean, it's me.

Dean

Sam? It's quarter past four.

Sam

This is important.

Dean gets a beer out of the fridge. Sam is driving.

Dean

So, you're his vessel, huh? Lucifer's wearing you to the prom?

Sam

That's what he said.

Dean

Just when you thought you were out, they pull you back in, huh, Sammy?

Sam

So, that's it? That's your response?

Dean

What are you looking for?

Sam

I don't know. A—a little panic? Maybe?

Dean

I guess I'm a little numb to the earth-shattering revelations at this point.

Sam

What are we gonna do about it?

Dean

What do you want to do about it?

Sam

I want back in, for starters.

Dean

Sam—

Sam

I mean it. I am sick of being a puppet to these sons of bitches. I'm gonna hunt him down, Dean.

Dean

Oh, so, we're back to revenge, then, are we? Yeah, 'cause that worked out so well last time.

Sam

Not revenge. Redemption.

Dean

So, what, you're just gonna walk back in and we're gonna be the dynamic duo again?

Sam

Look, Dean, I can do this. I can. I'm gonna prove it to you.

Dean

Look, Sam—it doesn't matter—whatever we do. I mean, it turns out that you and me, we're the, uh, the fire and the oil of the Armageddon. You know, on that basis alone, we should just pick a hemisphere. Stay away from each other for good.

Sam

Dean, it does not have to be like this. We can fight it.

Dean

Yeah, you're right. We can. But not together. We're not stronger when we're together, Sam. I think we're weaker. Because whatever we have between us—love, family, whatever it is—they are always gonna use it against us. And you know that. Yeah, we're better off apart. We got a better chance of dodging Lucifer and Michael and this whole damn thing, if we just go our own ways.

Sam:

Dean, don't do this.

Dean

Bye, Sam.

Dean hangs up.


	3. Chapter 3 The End part II

The nightstand clock is smashed; when Dean answered his phone it was fine. He is lying on the springs of the hotel bed; the mattress is gone. He gets up and looks around; the entire room is trashed. He looks out the window; so is the city. He leaves the hotel and takes a look around; the area is devastated, everything broken or graffitied on or both.

* * *

He hears something, like glass smashing and he goes to first sign of life Dean sees is a little girl in an alley with a teddy bear. He approaches her slowly.

"Little girl? Little girl? Are you hurt? You know the not-talking thing is kind of creepy, right?"Blood drips from thelittle girl's mouth. The girl shrieks and attacks Dean with a shard of glass. Dean flattens her and looks around, catching sight of a large piece of graffiti: it reads "CROATOAN". "Oh, crap." Several people, all most likely infected with the Croatoan virus the same as the girl, come around the corner. Dean runs. They chase him onto a street blocked by a chain-link fence. Several soldiers on tanks arrive, shooting the infected. A glass window shatters. One of the Soldiers flicks a switch on an electronic device. The Contours' "Do You Love Me" plays.

_MUSIC_  
_Do you love me?_

The solider takes a drink from a glass bottle.

_MUSIC_  
_I can really move_

Gunfire. Two of the infected fall.

_MUSIC_  
_Do you love me?_

One of the soliders jumps out of a tank.

_MUSIC_  
_I'm in the groove_

Several soliders advance with gunfire.

_MUSIC_  
_Do you love me?_

More of the infected fall. Dean stays under cover and retreats to an alley.

_MUSIC_  
_Do you love me now that I can dance? Dance..._

More of them fall.

_MUSIC_  
_Watch me now_

Dean makes it to the safety of an alley.

_MUSIC_  
_Oh work, work, work it all baby_

* * *

Dean breaks through the fence.

A sign on the fence reads:

CROATOAN  
VIRUS  
HOT ZONE  
NO ENTRY  
BY ORDER OF ACTING REGIONAL COMMAND  
AUGUST 1, 2014  
KANSAS CITY

"August first, 2014," Dean read outloud.

Dean hotwires a conveniently located, conveniently fueled car. Dean is driving. There is no cell service and only static on the radio.

"That's never a good sign," he said.

"Croatoan pandemic reaches Australia," Zachariah said as he arrived in the shotgun seat, startling Dean; he reads from a newspaper.

"I thought I smelled your stink on this _Back to the Future_ crap," Dean said.

""President Palin defends bombing of Houston." Certainly a buyer's market in real estate. Let's see what's happening in sports. That's right—no more sports. Congress revoked the right to group assembly. What's left of Congress, that is. Hardly a quorum, if you ask me"

"How did you find me?"

"Afraid we had to tap some unorthodox resources of late—human informants. We've been making inspirational visits to the fringier Christian groups. They've been given your image, told to keep an eye out."

"The Bible freak outside the motel—he, what, dropped a dime on me?"

"Onward, Christian soldiers."

"Okay, well, good, great. You have had your jollies. Now send me back, you son of a bitch."

"Oh, you'll get back—all in good time. We want you to marinate a bit."

"Marinate?"

"Three days, Dean. Three days to see where this course of action takes you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that your choices have consequences. This is what happens to the world if you continue to say "no" to Michael. Have a little look-see," Zachariah before he vanishes.


	4. Chapter 4 The End Part III

~Dean goes to Bobby's house~

Dean opens the door to Bobby's house.

"Bobby? Bobby, I'm coming in!" Dean looks around. The place is pretty thoroughly trashed, and from the spiderwebs and dust, no one has been around in a while. "Oh, no." Bobby's wheelchair is on its side. Dean sets it upright and sees the bullet holes through and dried blood on the back of the seat. "Where is everybody, Bobby?" Dean opens a hidden compartment and pulls out John's journal. He finds a photo of Bobby with Castiel, three unidentified men, and a sign. "Camp Chitaqua."

* * *

Camp Chitaqua-Night

Dean approaches the sign from the photo. Men with guns are just inside the fence, patrolling. Dean is careful to stay out of sight. He catches sight of the Impala, smashed up and rusted to hell.

"Oh, baby, no." Dean approaches the Impala for a better look at the damage, peering inside the driver's side door. "Oh, no, baby, what did they do to you?" Dean hears something and has barely turned to look when he is knocked out by another Dean, this one from 2014! Dean identified by the military-issue green jacket he is wearing instead of Dean's blue shirt.

* * *

Dean wakes up and discovers he is handcuffed to a ladder. Future Dean is across the room cleaning a gun.

"What the hell," the past Dean said.

"I should be asking that question, don't you think? In fact, why don't you give me one good reason why I shouldn't gank you right here and now," the future Dean asked.

"Because you'd only be hurting yourself," the past Dean said sarcastically.

"Very funny," future Dean said glaring at him.

"Look, man—I'm no shapeshifter or demon or anything, okay?"

"Yeah, I know. I did the drill while you were out. Silver, salt, holy water—nothing. But you know what was funny? Was that you had every hidden lockpick, box cutter, and switchblade that I carry. Now, you want to explain that? Oh, and the, uh, resemblance, while you're at it?"

"Zachariah."

Future Dean stands up and says, "Come again?"

"I'm you from the tail end of 2009. Zach plucked me from my bed and threw me five years into the future."

"Where is he? I want to talk to him."

"I don't know."

"Oh, you don't know."

"No, I don't know. Look, I just want to get back to my own friggin' year, okay?"

"Okay. If you're me, then tell me something only I would know."

Past Dean thinks, then smirks, and says, "Rhonda Hurley. We were, uh, nineteen. She made us try on her panties. They were pink. And satiny. And you know what? We kind of liked it."

"Touché. So, what, Zach zapped you up here to see how bad it gets?"

"I guess. Croatoan virus, right? That's their endgame?"

"It's efficient, it's incurable, and it's scary as hell. Turns people into monsters. Started hitting the major cities about two years ago. World really went in the crapper after that."

"What about Sam?"

Future Dean goes still, "Heavyweight showdown in Detroit. From what I understand, Sam didn't make it."

"You weren't with him?"

"No. No, me and Sam, we haven't talked in—hell, five years."

"We never tried to find him?"

"We had other people to worry about."

"Where you going?"

"I got to run an errand."

"Whoa. You're just gonna leave me here?"

"Yes. I got a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there with an apocalypse hanging over their head. The last thing they need to see is a version of _The Parent Trap_. So, yeah, you stay locked down."

"Okay. All right. Fine. But you don't have to cuff me, man. Oh, come on. You don't trust yourself?"

"No. Absolutely not," future Dean says and leaves.

"Dick." Dean pries a nail out of the floorboards and uses it to remove the handcuffs.

* * *

Dean glances around the camp.

"Hey, Dean. You got a second," Chuck asks.

"No—yes. Uh, I—I guess. Hi, Chuck," Dean stammers.

"Hi. So, uh, listen, we're pretty good on canned goods for now, but we're down to next to nothing on perishables and—and hygiene supplies. People are not gonna be happy about this. So, what do you think we should do?"

"I—I don't know. Maybe, uh, share? You know, like at a kibbutz," Dean says.

"Wait a minute. aren't you supposed to be out on a mission right now?"

"Absolutely. And I will be."

"Uh-oh," Chuck says.

A woman comes up behind Dean and tries to slug him.

"Whoa! Jeez! Easy, lady!" Dean ducks and hides behind Chuck.

"Risa," Chuck stated.

"Risa," Dean questioned?

"You spent the night in Jane's cabin last night, didn't you," Risa spat angrily.

"Uh, what? I—I don't—did I?" Chuck nods.

"I thought we had a 'connection'," she said put air-quotes around the word.

"Well, I'm sure that we do."

"Yeah?"

"Hi, Risa," Chuck said.

"Screw you," she said stomping away angrily.

"Oh, jeez. I'm getting busted for stuff I haven't even done yet."

"What," Chuck asks.

"Uh, never mind. Hey, Chuck, is...Cas still here?"

"Yeah. I don't think Cas is going anywhere."

Dean enters another cabin.


	5. Chapter 5 The End IV

Future Castiel is sitting in a circle with several women.

"So, in this way. We're each a fragment of total perception—just, uh, one compartment in that dragonfly eye of group mind. Now, the key to this total, shared perception—it's, um, it's surprisingly physical," Future Castiel says. Future Castiel spots Dean. "Oh. Excuse me, ladies. I think I need to confer with our fearless leader for a minute. Why not go get washed up for the orgy?" The women leave. "You're all so beautiful." Future Castiel stands and stretches his back, grunting.

"What are you, a hippie," Dean asks.

"I thought you'd gotten over trying to label me."

"Cas, we got to talk."

"Whoa. Strange."

"What?"

"You...are not you. Not now you, anyway."

"No! Yeah. Yes, exactly."

"What year are you from?"

"2009."

"Who did this to you? Is it Zachariah?"

"Yes."

"Interesting."

"Oh, yeah, it's friggin' fascinating. Now. Why don't you strap on your angel wings and fly me back to my page on the calendar?"

"I wish I could just, uh, strap on my wings, but I'm sorry, no dice."

"What, are you stoned?"

"Uh, generally, yeah."

"What happened to you?"

"Life."

* * *

A car and a jeep arrive. Future Dean and some soliders climb out. Future Dean grabs two beers and tosses one to a solider. They both open the beers and drink. Future Dean draws his gun and points it at that soldier.

"Hey. Hey! Watch out!"

Future Dean shoots the solider. The others look between the two Deans. "Damn it," Future Dean curse. Future Dean addresses the soliders. "I'm not gonna lie to you. Me and him—It's a pretty messed-up situation we got going. But believe me, when you need to know something, you will know it. Until then, we all have work to do."

* * *

Future Dean shoves past Dean into the room and shuts the door behind them.

"What the hell was that," Future Dean spat.

"What the hell was that? You just shot a guy in cold blood."

"We were in an open quarantine zone. Got ambushed by some Croats on the way out." Past Dean's expression asks for an explanation. "Croats. Croatoans. One of them infected Yeager."

"How do you know?"

"'Cause after a few years of this, I know. I started seeing symptoms about a half an hour ago. Wasn't gonna be long before he flipped. I didn't see the point in troubling a good man with bad news."

"'Troubling a good man'? You just blew him away in front of your own people. Don't you think that freaked them out a little bit?"

"It's 2014. Plugging some Croat, it's called commonplace. Trading words with my friggin' clone—that might have freaked them out a little."

"All right, look—," Past Dean says before he is interrupted.

"No, you look. This isn't your time. It's mine. You don't make the decisions. I do. So, when I say stay in, you stay in."

"All right, man. I'm sorry. Look, I—I'm not trying to mess you—me—us up here."

"I know." Future Dean pours two glasses of alcohol.

"It's just been a really wacky weekend."

"Tell me about it." They drink.

"What was the mission, anyway?" Future Dean pulls out a gun; it's the Colt.

"The Colt?"

"The Colt," Future Dean stated.

"Where was it?"

"Everywhere. They've been moving it around. Took me five years, but...I finally got it. And tonight—tonight, I'm gonna kill the devil."

* * *

"So, that's it? That's the Colt," asks Risa.

"If anything can kill Lucifer, this is it," Future Dean says.

"Great. Have we got anything that can _find_ Lucifer?"

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, we were in, uh, Jane's cabin last night. And, apparently, we and...Risa have a connection," Past Dean says.

"You want to shut up?" Past Dean raises his hands in surrender. "We don't have to find Lucifer. We know where he is. The demon that we caught last week, he was one of the big guy's entourage. He knew."

"So, a demon tells you where Satan's gonna be, and you just believe it," Risa asked bitterly.

"Oh, trust me, he wasn't lying," Future Dean says.

"And you know this how?"

"Our fearless leader, I'm afraid, is all too well schooled in the art of getting to the truth," Future Castiel says.

"Torture? Oh, so, we're—we're torturing again," Past Dean asks Future Dean incredulously. Future Dean looks at Past Dean. "No, that's—that's good. Classy." Future Castiel laughs and Future Dean looks at him.

"What? I like past you."

"Lucifer is here. Now. I know the block and I know the building."

"Oh, good—it's right in the middle of a hot zone."

"Crawling with Croats, yeah. You saying my plan is reckless?"

"Are you saying we, uh, walk in straight up the driveway, past all the demons and the Croats, and we shoot the devil?"

"Yes."

"Okay, if you don't like, uh, 'reckless', I could use 'insouciant', maybe."

"Are you coming?"

Future Castiel sighs. "Of course. But why is he? I mean, he's you five years ago. If something happens to him, you're gone, right?"

"He's coming."

"Okay. Well, uh. I'll get the grunts moving."

"We're loaded and on the road by midnight."

"All righty."Future Castiel and Risa leave.

"Why are you taking me," Past Dean asks.

"Relax. You'll be fine. Zach's looking after you, right?"

"No, that's not what I mean. I want to know what's going on."

"Yeah, okay. You're coming because I want you to see something. I want you to see our brother."

"Sam? I thought he was dead."

"Sam didn't die in Detroit. He said 'yes'."

"'Yes'?" There was a long silence. "Wait. You mean—"

"That's right. The big 'yes'. To the devil. Lucifer's wearing him to the prom."

"Why would he do that?"

"Wish I knew. But now we don't have a choice. It's in him, and it's not getting out. And we've got to kill him, Dean. And you need to see it—the whole damn thing, how bad it gets—so you can do it different."

"What do you mean?"

"Zach said he was gonna bring you back, right? To oh-nine?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when you get back home—you say 'yes'. You hear me? Say 'yes' to Michael."

"That's crazy. If I let him in, then Michael fights the devil. The battle's gonna torch half the planet."

"Look around you, man. Half the planet's better than no planet, which is what we have now. If I could do it over again, I'd say 'yes' in a heartbeat."

"So why don't you?"

"I've tried! I've shouted 'yes' till I was blue in the face! The angels aren't listening! They just—left—gave up! It's too late for me, but for you—"

"Oh, no. There's got to be another way."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I was cocky. Never actually thought I'd lose. But I was wrong. Dean. I was wrong. I'm begging you. Say yes. " Future pause for a short time. "But you won't. 'Cause I didn't. Because that's just not us, is it?"


	6. Chapter 6 The End V

Fae sat by the window holding her legs...looking out it vacantly. Future Castiel knocked on the door.

"Hey...uh...Fae. We're going out now. You know uh to kill Lucifer." She didn't respond. "Do you want to go?"

She turn to look at Future Castiel her eyes harden and she laughed bitterly. "To kill Lucifer? None of you are going to survive. This is a fools mission."

"Maybe you're right Fae. But this is our job."

"Your job! This isn't your job, Castiel. Innocent people are going to die, and for what!"

"Innocent people have died anyways Fae. Or have you forgotten that? Are you so stuck in your vegetable state that you didn't notice our numbers are getting limited by the day?"

"So you're going to limit our numbers more!?"

"If that is what we have to do to stop this."

"We are pretty much dead anyways, Castiel. So go ahead with this dumbass decision you and Dean have made."

"Fine." Future Castiel slam the door angrily.

Fae sat there crying bitterly. 'They have no clue, what they are getting into.'

* * *

"Is Fae coming," Future Dean asks.

"No."

"Who is Fae," Past Dean ask curiously.

"One of the survivors. We picked her up not too long ago. Got a nasty gash from one of the creatures. Her friend, Jayden, was killed. She still convinced that we had enough to save her friend and she hates us ever since then."

"Oh," Past Dean says.

* * *

"So, you're really from oh-nine," Chuck asks.

"Yeah, afraid so."

"Some free advice? You ever get back there, you hoard toilet paper. You understand me? Hoard it. Hoard it like it's made of gold. 'Cause it is."

"Thank you, Chuck."

"Oh, you'll thank me, all right. Mark my words."

"I'll see you around."

"Yeah. Okay."

Dean gets in one of the vehicles. They drive off.

* * *

Dean is riding shotgun in Future Castiel's car. He takes some pills.

"Let me see those."

"You want some?"

"Amphetamines?"

"It's the perfect antidote to that absinthe."

"Mmm. Don't get me wrong, Cas. I, uh. I'm happy that the stick is out of your ass, but—what's going on—w-with the drugs and the orgies and the love-guru crap?" Future Castiel laughs. "What's so funny?"

"Dean, I'm not an angel anymore."

"What?"

"Yeah, I went mortal."

"What do you mean? How?"

"I think it had something to do with the other angels leaving. But when they bailed, my mojo just kind of— psshhew!—drained away. And now, you know, I'm practically human. I mean, Dean, I'm all but useless. Last year, broke my foot, laid up for two months."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"So, you're human. Well, welcome to the club."

"Thanks. Except I used to belong to a much better club. And now I'm powerless. I'm hapless, I'm hopeless. I mean, why the hell not bury myself in women and decadence, right? It's the end, baby. That's what decadence is for. Why not bang a few gongs before the lights go out? But then that's, that's just how I roll."


	7. Chapter 7 The End VI

Past Dean, Future Dean, Castiel, Risa, and other soliders walk, carrying guns and scanning the area.

"There. Second-floor window. We go in there," Future Dean says.

"You sure about this," Risa asks him.

"They'll never see us coming. Trust me. Now, weapons check. We're on the move in five," Future Dean says.

"Hey, uh, me. Can I talk to you for a sec," Past Dean says. Future Dean goes to the side with past Dean.

"Tell me what's going on."

"What?"

"I know you. You're lying to these people and to me."

"Is that so."

"Yeah. See, I know your lying expressions. I've seen them in the mirror. Now, there's something you're not telling us."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, really? Well, I don't seem to be the only member of your posse with some questions, so, uh, maybe I'll just take my doubts over to them."

"Okay, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait."

"What?"

"Take a look around you, man. This place should be white-hot with Croats. Where are they?"

"They cleared a path for us. Which means that this is—"

"A trap. Exactly."

"Well, then we can't go through the front."

"Oh, we're not. They are. They're the decoys. You and me, we're going in through the back."

"You mean you're gonna feed your friends into a meat grinder? Cas, too? You want to use their deaths as a diversion?" Future Dean looks away.

"Oh, man, something is broken in you. You're making decisions that I would never make. I wouldn't sacrifice my friends."

"You're right. You wouldn't. It's one of the main reasons we're in this mess, actually."

"These people count on you. They trust you."

"They trust me to kill the devil and to save the world and that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

"No. Not like this, you're not. I'm not gonna let you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah." Future Dean slugs past Dean.

* * *

LUCIFER

Dean wakes up on the ground. He hears gunfire in the building and runs toward it. Thunder crashes, lightning flashes, and Dean sees Future Dean on the ground, neck held down by someone wearing a white shoe. Future Dean opens his eyes and sees Dean. The someone shifts his weight; Future Dean's neck audibly breaks. The someone, Dean sees, is Sam but not; it must be Lucifer. He turns around and sees Dean.

"Oh. Hello, Dean," Lucifer says. Dean stares at Lucifer. "Aren't you a surprise?" Thunder and lightning; Lucifer is now behind Dean. "You've come a long way to see this, haven't you?"

"Well, go ahead. Kill me."

"Kill you?" Lucifer looks at the corpse of future Dean. "Don't you think that would be a little...redundant?" Lucifer sighs. "I'm sorry. It must be painful, speaking to me in this—shape. But it had to be your brother. It had to be." Lucifer reaches for Dean's shoulder. Dean moves back. "You don't have to be afraid of me, Dean. What do you think I'm going to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe deep-fry the planet?" Lucifer examines a rose, but turns away.

"Why? Why would I want to destroy this stunning thing? Beautiful in a trillion different ways. The last perfect handiwork of God." Dean doesn't answer. "You ever hear the story of how I fell from grace?"

"Oh, good God, you're not gonna tell me a bedtime story, are you? My stomach's almost out of bile."

"You know why God cast me down? Because I loved him. More than anything. And then God created..." Lucifer smirks. "You. The little...hairless apes. And then he asked all of us to bow down before you—to love you, more than him. And I said, "Father, I can't." I said, "These human beings are flawed, murderous." And for that, God had Michael cast me into hell. Now, tell me, does the punishment fit the crime? Especially, when I was right? Look at what six billion of you have done to this thing, and how many of you blame me for it."

"You're not fooling me, you know that? With this sympathy-for-the-devil crap. I know what you are."

"What am I?"

"You're the same thing, only bigger. The same brand of cockroach I've been squashing my whole life. An ugly, evil, belly-to-the-ground, supernatural piece of crap. The only difference between them and you is the size of your ego." Lucifer smiles.

"I like you, Dean. I get what the other angels see in you. Goodbye. We'll meet again soon." Lucifer turns to walk away.

"You better kill me now!" Lucifer turns back.

"Pardon?"

"You better kill me now. Or I swear, I will find a way to kill you. And I won't stop."

"I know you won't. I know you won't say yes to Michael, either. And I know you won't kill Sam. Whatever you do, you will always end up here. Whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up—here. I win. So, I win."

"You're wrong."

"See you in five years, Dean." Thunder and lightning; Lucifer is gone. Dean turns around and sees Zachariah behind him, reaching for his forehead with two fingers.

* * *

Fae sighed looking out the window.

"They aren't coming back," someone from behind her said. She whirled her head around to see a balding man in a black suit.

"What do you mean?"

"They are dead and time is up."

"Wait, wh-", she started to say before the man pressed his fingers to her forehead.

* * *

Dean leans against the kitchenette sink. Zachariah stands in front of him with Fae next to him looking a little dazed.

"Oh, well, if it isn't the ghost of Christmas screw you."

"Enough. Dean, enough. You saw it, right? You saw what happens. You're the only person who can prove the devil wrong. Just say yes."

"Wait, what's going on," Fae asked but was ignored by the both of them.

"How do I know that this whole thing isn't one of your tricks? Huh? Some angel hocus-pocus?"

"The time for tricks is over. Give yourself to Michael. Say yes and we can strike. Before Lucifer gets to Sam. Before billions die. And Fae...that whole thing that world you live in it was a fake...a test...you never belonged there."

"You mean...losing Jayden...all those people I met, it was fake! You put me through that test for nothing! None of it was real." Dean looked over at Fae sympathetically and considers this for a long moment, turning away from Zachariah.

"Nah."

"'Nah'? You telling me you haven't learned your lesson?"

"Oh, I've learned a lesson, all right. Just not the one you wanted to teach."

"Well, I'll just have to teach it again! Because I got you now, boy, and I'm never letting you—"

Dean and Fae are gone.

"Son of a..."

* * *

Dean turns around and sees Castiel.

"Castiel," Fae asked cautiously.

"That's pretty nice timing, Cas."

"We had an appointment."

Dean puts a hand on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel looked over at Fae.

"Don't ever change."

"How did Zachariah find you," Castiel asked looking back at Dean.

"Long story. Let's just stay away from Jehovah's Witnesses from now on, okay?" Dean pulls out his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done in the first place."

Dean walks away leaving Fae with Castiel. A long silence followed.

"You were so different in the future," Fae said softly. Cas looked at her. "You were so care free. It was like you were bullet proof." Fae wrappped her arms around herself. "We had a fight before you left...you guys were going to kill Lucifer. I told you it was a fools errand...none of you were going to make it. You said it was your job. I asked how it was your job and if you were willingly to risk the number of our already limited survivors." Tears slipped from your eyes. "Only to find out none of it was real. I lived in that town for years and made friends with a girl named Jayden. She was so beautiful and sweet. It was so real to me. They made me watch my friend get ripped a part by a monster." Fae gritted her teeth and did not notice when Castiel left.


	8. Chapter 8 The End VII

Author Note: All right people, this chapter is going to be super short because its the tail end of Season 5 episode 4. I promise the next chapter will be longer because we starting in a new episode. I hope you enjoy the story so far and I know there aren't many parts for Fae, but I promise there will be more parts for her in the next chapter.

* * *

Dean came back to where he had left Fae and Castiel.

"So...um Fae...I need to talk to my brother..Sam." He looked nervous.

"Your leaving me?" She said looking at him. "Look cut the bullshit. Don't think you can lie to me. I know you better than yourself...I did live with your future self."

"I know, I know. Which I can assure you I'm going to prove you wrong? Would you like to meet Sam? I mean the real Sam." She looks at him confusingly.

"Okay."

"Come on then, we got to hit the road."

* * *

Dean and Fae waits by the Impala. Another car pulls up. Sam gets out. Dean and Sam approach each other.

"Sam," Dean says. Dean pulls out Ruby's knife. Sam looks at it nervously. Dean holds it out to Sam, handle first. "If you're serious and you want back in...you should hang on to this. I'm sure you're rusty." Sam takes the knife. He can't meet Dean's eyes. "Look, man, I'm sorry. I don't know. I'm...whatever I need to be. But I was, uh—wrong."

"What made you change your mind? And who is that," Sam asks nodding towards Fae.

"Long story. The point is...maybe we are each other's Achilles heel. Maybe they'll find a way to use us against each other, I don't know. I just know we're all we've got. More than that. We keep each other human."

"Thank you. Really. Thank you. I won't let you down."

"Oh, I know it. I mean, you are the second-best hunter on the planet."

Sam nods, "So, what do we do now?"

"We make our own future."

"Guess we have no choice."

* * *

Sam and Fae Conversation:

"So you are from the future?"

"Yes."

"And Zachariah brought you back?"

"Yes."  
"Why?"

"He told me none of it was real. That being born there and all the people I met...they weren't real."

"Why would they do that?"

"He said it was test."

"A test of what?"

"I don't know," she said tears welled up in her eyes and she gulped nervously.

"Hey, we'll figure it out, okay. Dean and I will make sure you'll get proper training so you can keep yourself safe."

"Will I go hunting with you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," and for the first time Fae smiled.


	9. Chapter 9 Fallen Idols

"All right, buddy, what's so important you couldn't tell me over the phone," Jim asks.

"Trust me, Jim. It's important," Cal says. Cal leads Jim over to a car covered in a sheet. Cal stop looking at Jim in excitement.

"Wait a minute, you're not...you're not telling me that this is—"

"Yep."

"You found it?" Cal pulls the sheet off the car, revealing a silver convertible Porsche, labeled "Little Bastard". Jim sighs and chuckles in awe. Jim shakes his head. "You found it. Huh." Cal folds up the sheet and tosses it aside as Jim inspects the car closer. "Oh my God! You sure?"

"VIN numbers match."

"How much you pay?"

"A lot."

"Come on, how much?" Cal chuckles.

"A lot."

"I bet. Wow." Jim whistles. Cal opens the door and gets into the driver's seat. "Wow. You start her up yet?"

"Been waiting for you."

"Yeah, waiting to rub my nose in it, right?"

"Exactly." He puts his hand on the ignition key.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, wait, wait. We need to record this for posterity's sake."

"Great idea."

"Yeah, great idea." Jim chuckles. "Oh, man." Jim hurries off back into the house. Cal's face drops when he breathes out and notices his breath condense in front of him. Suddenly, the car's radio flicks on of its own volition and jumps rapidly through the stations. Cal tries to correct it with the knobs, but it doesn't work. In the house, Jim finds a video camera and adjusts the settings. He hears tires screeching in the garage, then glass breaking. "Cal? Cal?" He walks back into the garage, video camera held up, recording, but the car is blocked by some shelves. "Hey, you all right, man? I thought I heard something. Cal? Is something wrong?" He walks around to the front of the car, still recording, then stops dead and lowers the camera. "Oh my God, Cal." The windshield, coated in Cal'S blood, is embedded halfway through his skull. Jim screams. "Cal!" Cal's blood runs down the hood and drips onto the Porsche insignia and "Little Bastard" decal.

* * *

The Impala drives along an empty road.

"So—" Sam starts, but chuckles instead. "—what's with this job?"

"Dude suffers a head-on collision in a parked car? I'd say that's worth checking out," Dean says.

"That is pretty weird," Fae says.

"Yeah, definitely, uh, but, uh, we got bigger problems, don't you think," Sam asks.

"I'm sure the apocalypse'll still be there when we get back." A pause.

"Right, yeah, but I mean, if—if the Colt is really out there somewhere—"

"Hey, we've been looking for three weeks, we got bupkis."

"Okay. But Dean...I mean, if we're gonna—ice the Devil—"

"This is what we're doing! Okay? End of discussion." Sam looks away and sighs. A long pause. Fae puts a hand on Dean shoulder and made eye contact with him in the review mirror nodding her head towards Sam.

"It's just that this is our first real case, back at it together. You know, I, I think we oughta ease into it, put the training wheels back on."

"So you think I need training wheels."

"No, 'we'. 'We' need training wheels, you, me, and Fae. As a team. Okay?" Sam nods.

"Okay."

"Man, I really want this to be a fresh start, you know? For the both of us." They look at each other, then Sam nods again.

"Okay." The Impala drives along.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Dean and Sam, wearing suits, show their FBI badges to the Sheriff.

"Agents Bonham, Copeland," Dean says. The sheriff shakes their hands.

"Rick Carnegie. Good to know ya. So you're here on account of Cal Hawkins' death?"

"That's right."

"Well, 'fraid you came a long way for nothing. We already booked the guy that did it." Sam and Dean frown at each other.

"I'm sorry; who do you think did it?" Sam, Dean, and the sheriff are sitting at a table, watching the video that Jim recorded.

"Cal? Is something wrong," ask Jim on the video. The video shows Cal's head smashed into the windshield. "Oh my God, Cal. Cal!" The video cuts to static and the sheriff shakes his head, then switches off the TV. He drops the remote on the table and turns to Dean and Sam.

"Sicko taped his own handiwork." Dean and Sam look confused.

"I don't follow," Sam says.

"It was Jim Grossman that killed Cal," the sheriff says.

"Wait, what," Dean asks.

"Well, he was the only one on the scene for miles," the sheriff says.

"They were best friends," Sam says.

"Most violent crimes are committed by someone close to the victim," the sheriff says.

"And how exactly did Jim slam Cal into a windshield with all the force of an eighty-mile-per-hour crash," Dean asks.

The sheriff blinks and says unsure, "Drugs, maybe?" Dean raises his eyebrows. "Look, you know this ain't brain surgery, boys! Whatever it looks like, that's what it usually is. It's simple."

"Simple. Right." Dean glances over his shoulder at Sam.

"Right. Um, if you don't mind, we'd like to speak to Jim Grossman anyway." Sam is sitting at a table across from Jim, and Dean stands behind Sam.

"I was in the house when it happened, I didn't even see it," Jim says.

"For argument's sake, say we believe you," Dean says.

"Why would you," Jim asks then says, "The cops didn't."

"Well we're not your typical cops," Dean says.

"Please, just tell us what you saw, " Sam says.

"It's not what I saw, it's what I heard. Tires squealing, glass breaking," Jim says and sighs "It was the car that did it." Dean and Sam both raise their eyebrows.

"The car," Sam asks.

"I mean, I heard about the curse, but, I just thought it was a load of crap," Jim says.

"Curse, what do you—what do you mean, curse," Dean asks.

"The car. Little Bastard," Jim says.

"Li—Little Bastard? As in _the_ Little Bastard," Dean asks.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, uh, what's Little Bastard," Sam asks.

"It's James Dean's car. It's the one he was killed in," Dean says.

"Yeah, that's the one. Cal had been looking for it for years. I mean, hell, we both had. But he found it first." Dean leans closer to Sam.

"Oh, we are definitely checking this out," Dean says.

* * *

IMPOUND GARAGE

Dean walks around and inspects Little Bastard with awe, careful not to touch. The windshield is bloodstained and has a piece missing where Cal's head was.

"So, what, this is, like, Christine," Sam asks.

Dean shakes his head, "Christine is fiction. This—This is real."

"Okay," Sam says. "Enlighten me."

"Well after James Dean died, his mechanic—bought the wreckage, and he fixed it up and it repaid him by falling on him. And Tony McHenry was killed when it locked up on the racetrack. I mean, death follows this car around like exhaust. Nobody touches it and comes away in one piece."

"Hm," Sam says.

"Then, in nineteen-seventy, it vanished off the back of a truck. Nobody's ever seen it since. I'm telling you, man, if this—if this car is Little Bastard, I will bet you dollars to donuts it's what killed the guy."

"How do we find out," Fae asks coming up behind Sam making him jump slightly.

"Cal matched the VIN number, but the only real way to know is the engine number," Dean says. Sam and Fae nod.

"I'm guessing the engine number—," Sam started to ask.

"On the engine. Yeah," Dean says. Dean and Sam have their jackets off and sleeves rolled up and are staring at Little Bastard with trepidation.

"You want me to do it," asks Sam.

"No. ...No, no, I've—I've got it, " Dean says. Dean addresses Little Bastard. "Okay, baby. I'm not gonna hurt you, so...don't hurt me." Dean lies down on a roller board with a pencil in his mouth, then rolls himself under the car so his eyes are level with a number printed on the engine. He reads the number when the car shudders and Dean panics, looking around. Sam appears on the ground next to the car.

"Need a flashlight," Sam asks. Dean startles.

"No. Don't...do anything, just go away," Dean says.

"You—uh, okay," Sam says.

"Don't speak. All right? In fact, don't even look at her, she might not like it, " Dean says. Sam, stands back up. DEAN holds a piece of paper up to the engine's number. The car shudders again and Dean hesitates, then cautiously takes a rubbing of the number on the piece of paper with the pencil. He slides out from under the car, exhaling deeply, then stands up quickly. Dean composes himself, then hands Sam the number. "Find out who owned it. Not just the last owner, you gotta take it all the way back to nineteen-fifty-five."

"That's a lot of research," Sam says.

"Well, I guess I just made your afternoon," Dean says. Sam stares. Dean sighs and walks away.

"Hey, Sam I'll help you with the research."

"Yeah uh thanks Fae."

* * *

Dean sits at the bar, talking to a bartender.

"So, you wanna be an actress, huh," Dean asks.

"Yeah," the bartender says.

"That is—that is so funny, because, I am actually—" Dean takes out a business card. "—an agent for William Morris Endeavor." She takes the card.

"Wow," the bartender says. Dean chuckles as his cell phone rings. He indicates his empty beer glass.

"You mind filling me up again," Dean asks.

"Yeah," the bartender says.

"Thanks, hey, you're a star. All right," Dean says smiling at her flirtatiously. She giggles, takes the glass and walks away as Dean answers the call.

PHONE CONVERSATION BETWEEN SAM, DEAN, AND FAE:

DEAN  
Yo.

SAM  
Hey. Took me a while, but I traced all the car's previous owners.

Sam and Fae are sitting at his laptop, piles of paper spread around.

DEAN  
Any of 'em die bloody?

SAM  
Nope. In fact—

Someone near Dean breaks a triangle of pool balls. Sam hears this.

SAM  
Dean, are you in a bar?

DEAN  
No, I—I'm—I'm in a restaurant.

The Bartender returns and places Dean's beer on the bar.

"Here's your beer," the bartender says and grins.

DEAN  
Thanks.

He takes the beer as the bartender walks away and Sam shakes his head.

DEAN

That happens to have a bar.

SAM  
Fae and I have been working our asses off here.

DEAN  
Hey, world's smallest violin, pal, I spent the afternoon up Christine's skirt. I needed a drink.

SAM  
Actually, you didn't.

DEAN  
Meaning?

Fae  
The car's first owner was a cardiologist in Philadelphia; drove it 'til he died in nineteen-seventy-two.

DEAN  
So you're saying?

Fae  
That Porsche is not, nor has it ever been, James Dean's car. It's a fake Little Bastard.

DEAN  
Well then what was it that killed the guy?

SAM  
Good question.


	10. Chapter 10 Fallen Idols II

Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural characters or plot. I only own any unfamilar plot and unfamiliar charaters.

A man named Mr. Hill was sitting at his desk, doing some paperwork. A maid named Consuela, comes to the door.

"Okay Mister Hill, I finish," Consuela says.

"Thank you, Consuela. Have a good night," Mr. Hill says. Consuela smiles, nods, and leaves. HILL returns to his paperwork and sighs, but is surprised when his breath condenses in front of him. He hears a creak behind him, turns, and stops. "Oh my God. It's you." Mr. Hill stands up. "You're dead. You're supposed to be dead." Abraham Lincoln snarls, teeth bared, and steps from the shadows, advancing on Mr. Hill, who backs away. "No. No, no, no." Lincoln suddenly appears right in front of HILL and picks him up by the throat. Lincoln begins to strangle Mr. Hill. A large splatter of blood hits a framed copy of the Emancipation Proclamation hanging on the wall.

* * *

A police forensic squad is investigating and photographing the scene. Sheriff Carnegie is giving orders as DEAN and SAM enter.

"I want you to use a, a fine-tooth comb. The evidence is here, we just gotta find it," the Sheriff ordered.

"Heard you got another weird one," Dean said.

"Uh, well, it's a—it's a little strange on the surface, I admit, but, uh...you know, once you—you look at the facts..." the sheriff trailed off.

"William Hill died from a gunshot wound to the head. No gun, no gunpowder, no bullet," Sam said questioningly.

Dean shrugs and says, "Nope. Nothing strange about that."

"Well there's gotta be a reasonable explanation. There always is," the sheriff says.

"Well what's your reasonable explanation," Dean asks. The sheriff looks around cautiously for a moment and whispers.

"Professional killer," the sheriff says.

"Come again," Sam asks.

"Well, CIA, NSA, one o' them trained assassins, like in Michael Clayton," the sheriff says. Sam and Dean all but gape at the sheriff.

"Right,"Dean says and looks at Sam.

"You're welcome to look around, but—but these guys don't leave fingerprints," the sheriff says.

"Mind if we talk with the witness," Sam asks.

"Be my guest. She's not making any sense! And she's not making any sense in Spanish either," the sheriff proclaimed shaking his head slowly.

Dean nods slowly, "Right. Well good thing we brought a translator. " Dean looks at Sam, "Why don't you bring her in?"

* * *

Consuela is sitting on a wooden bench, wrapped in a blanket, talking to a police officer and sobbing. Dean and Sam come outside and walk over to her.

"No puedo vivir aquí. Necesito mi familia. Me voy ahora. Me voy a la casa. No—me voy a la casa en El Salvador ahora," Consuela says.

"Consuela Alvarez," Dean asks.

"Yes," Consuela asks.

"FBI." Dean and Sam both show their badges. The police officer leaves. "This is our assistant translator, Ms. Alford. Now, uh, you said you saw something in the professor's house. Right? Something in the window?"

"Estaba sacando la basura. Imiré por la ventana y vi al hombre que mató al Señor Hill!" Fae kneels in front of her.

"Uh, Señora Alvarez. Cálmese, por favor. Uh—" Fae looks at Dean, thinking. "Uh, díganos lo que vio?"

Dean grins and says, "Nice."

"Freshman Spanish," Fae said shrugging.

"Era alto. Muy alto. Y llevaba el abrigo negro largo y tenía bigotes," Consuela says. Fae glances at Sam, Dean, and Consuela as she translates. "Okay, uh, a tall man, very tall. With a long black coat and a—" Fae gestures at her chin. "A beard?" Consuela nods. "Beard."

"Y un sombrero," Consuela says.

"Dude was wearing a sombrero," Dean asks.

"Uh, a hat, not a—a—" Fae gestures near her head.

"No, no, no, un sombrero alto," Consuela says.

"A tall hat," Sam asks.

"Oh, like a top hat," Dean says.

"Un sombrero alto," Consuela gestures above her head. "Muy alto!"

"What, you mean like a—like a stovepipe hat," Dean ask imitating her gesture.

"Sí."

"Oh yeah, like Abraham Lincoln," Dean says. Sam shrugs. Consuela starts sobbing again.

"Sí. El Presidente Lincoln," Consuela says. Sam, Dean, and Fae trade confused looks. "Abraham Lincoln kill Mister Hill!" She cries again.

"Huh," Dean says.

"S-so I go home now," Consuela asks.

"Uh, sí. Gracias," Sam says.

"Gracias," Dean says. Sam turns and frowns at Dean as Consuela walks away.

* * *

Sam, Dean, and Fae sit at the table, Sam and Fae on his laptop and Dean on a new laptop. Sam brings up a webpage. Dean is rewatching the video of Cal'S death. He notices something and frowns, then pauses the video and backs up a few frames until a figure in a red jacket appears reflected in the chrome of a car wheel.

"Whoa," say Dean.

"What," Fae asks. Dean goes back and forth between adjacent frames; the figure is present in one but not the other. He picks up the laptop and turns it around so Sam and Fae can see.

"It's a freeze-frame from Jim Grossman's video," Dean says. Sam and Fae look at it. "Am I crazy, or does that look like James Dean?"

"That looks like James Dean," Fae says. Dean sets the laptop back in front of himself.

"So we got Abraham Lincoln, _and_ James Dean," Dean says. Sam frowns. "Famous ghosts?"

"Maybe," Sam says.

"Well that's just silly," Dean says.

"No, actually, uh, there is a ton of lore on famous ghosts. More than the, you know, not-famous kinds. I'm actually surprised we haven't run into one before," Sam says.

"Yeah, but now we got two of 'em? Two extremely pissed-off ghosts," Dean asks.

"Who are apparently ganking their fans," Fae says.

"What do you mean," Dean asks looking at Fae.

"Listen to this, apparently Professor Hill was a Civil War nut. He dug Lincoln," Fae said reading from the article.

"And Cal must've been a James Dean freak. He spent seventeen years of his life tracking down the guy's car," Dean says. Sam raises his eyebrows knowingly.

"So you're saying we've got two super-famous, super-pissed-off ghosts killing their...super-fans," Dean asks. Fae shrugs.

"That's what it looks like," Fae says.

"Well, that is muchos loco," Dean says.

Fae grins and says, "'Muy'." Dean looks up and Sam grins shaking his head at them. "Not 'Muchos'."

"Yeah,well, the big queston, is what the hell are they doing here," Dean asks.

"Yeah. Ghosts usually haunt the places they live. I mean, I, I get Abraham Lincoln at the White House," Sam says.

"And James Dean at the race track, but what the hell are they doing in Canton?"

* * *

Sam is still working on his laptop while Dean stands by the sink, drinking a can of soda while Fae was laying down on the bed.

Sam stops typing and frown, "You got to be kidding me."

"What," Dean asks walking over and reads the screen. "You got to be kidding me."

* * *

Sam, Dean and Fae walk through the wax museum, checking out the figures. Sam walks past John F. Kennedy and Richard Nixon, then stops at Abraham Lincoln. Dean frowns at Gandhi.

"Dude, he's short," Dean says.

"Hey. Gandhi was a great man," Fae says. "Show some respect."

"Yeah, for a Smurf," Dean muttered earning a glare from Fae. The museum owner comes down the stairs at a half-jog, slightly out of breath. He is wearing a leather jacket.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, this is our busiest time of the year," the museum owner says,

Dean looks around at the empty rooms and asks, "This is busy?"

"Well, not right now, but it's early," the owner says.

"It's four-thirty," Dean says.

"So, what can I do for you," the owner asks.

"Uh, well, we are writing a piece for _Travel Magazine_," Sam says.

"Yeah, on how, uh, totally non-sucky wax museums are," Dean says. Fae kicked stomps on his foot making him wince.

"That's fantastic. A little press, just what we need," the owner says.

"Great. Well we're interested in a few of your exhibits, specifically Abraham Lincoln and, uh, James Dean," Sam says.

"Two of our most popular displays," the owner says.

"Oh yeah? So they bring in a lot of visitors," Sam ask.

"Yeah, we have our regulars," the owner says.

"I don't suppose that, uh, William Hill and Cal Hawkins were regulars, were they," Fae asks. The owner nods.

"As a matter of fact, they were. Yeah, I heard what happened to them. It's tragic, just tragic," the owner said then asked, "Oh—you—that's not gonna be in the article, is it?"

"No. No, no. 'Course not," Sam says.

"You know, I gotta tell you, that—that Lincoln is so lifelike, I mean, you—I mean, you can just imagine him moving around. You ever see anything like that," Dean asks.

The owner frowns, "Uh…no."

"No," Dean asks.

"Well, um, is there anything you could think of that would make your museum...unusual? You know, for the article," Fae asks.

"Well, I'll say. There isn't another place like us, not anywhere," the owner says.

"How so," Dean asks.

"Well, for one, that's Honest Abe's real hat," the owner says and pointing to Lincoln.

"It is,"Sam asks.

"Almost like his remains," Dean looks pointedly at Sam and Fae. The owner frowns.

"Uh...I guess," the owner asks. Dean grins.

"You wouldn't happen to have any of James Dean's personal effects, would you," Sam asks.

"Ooh, yeah. Got his keychain. We got a bunch of stuff, uh, Gandhi's bifocals, FDR's iron lung. This," the owner indicates the leather jacket he's wearing and Fae frowns.

"And who did that belong to," Fae asks.

"The Fonz. Seasons two through four," the owner says and does a double thumbs-up, grinning.

"W-wow. Yeah, that's—that's really cool...ish," Fae says.

"This? This is nothing. I've been working on a new collection of figures. Stuff that'll really wow the kids," the owner says.

"The kids," Dean asks.

"Yeah, Gen Y," the owner says. Dean nods. "Computer games, cell phones, sexting." Dean raises his eyebrows. The owner scoffs. "They're just fads. I'm gonna make wax museums hip again." The owner grins and gives his double thumbs-up again. Dean chuckles and Sam shakes his head while Fae returns the thumbs-up.


	11. Chapter 11 Fallen Idols Part III

AN: _This is a long chapter because I won't be able to write for a few days. Still no review :( but I will continue writing until I see this thing through. Well, please Review and tell me if I'm doing or not doing a good job._

* * *

Sam and Fae open the trunk of the Impala, they both take out a shotgun and loads it with shells of rock salt, then they put the loaded shotguns back in and closes the lid. Fae and him go back into their room. Dean is talking on his cell phone, facing away from the door.

DEAN  
Yeah, Abraham Lincoln and James Dean, can you believe that? ...Why so kill-crazy? Ah, maybe the apocalypse has got 'em all hot and bothered. Yeah, well, we all know whose fault that is. ...Well I'm sorry, but it's true.

Sam and Fae frown, then pushes the door shut, causing Dean to spin around.

DEAN  
I'll call you later. Bye.

He hangs up and turns to Sam.

"What's going on," Sam asks.

"Did you get the trunk packed up," Dean asks.

"Yeah, trunk's packed," Sam says and then asks,"Who was on the phone?"

"Bobby," Dean says.

"And," Sam ask and Dean shakes his head.

"Nothing," Dean says.

"So we're just gonna pretend I didn't hear what I just heard," Sam asks.

Dean shrugs and says, "Pretend or don't pretend. Whatever floats your boat."

"This was supposed to be a fresh start, Dean," Sam says.

Dean picks up his jacket saying, "Well, this is about as fresh as it gets. Now are we going or not?"Dean walks to the door, opens it, and leaves. Sam and Fae looked at eachother then watches as he goes, they sigh, and follow him.

* * *

Sam and Dean walk through the museum, past Gandhi. Dean approaches Lincoln and takes off his hat as Sam fetches a metal trash can. Sam turns around to find Dean wearing Lincoln's hat.

"Check it out," Dean says the he lowers his voice imitating Lincoln, "Four score and seven years ago, I had a funny hat." Fae giggles shaking her head at him.

"Dean," Sam scolds him then sighs and puts the trash can down, holding his hand out for the hat.

"We can't have any fun with this," Dean asks then takes the hat off and tosses it into the trash can. "Fae found it funny," he says childishly and winks at her making her blush.

"Let's just torch the objects, torch the ghosts, get outta here. Okay?"

"I'll go grab East of Eden's keychain," Dean says.

"Mind if I go with you," Fae asks.

"Nah, come on," Dean says. Dean and Fae walk into the next room. Sam scans the room. He looks at Lincoln, then narrows his eyes and leans in closer. The double doors Dean went through slam shut. Sam spins around.

"Dean? Fae," Sam asks. Sam goes over to the doors, shotgun in hand. "Dean? Fae?" Sam tries the door handles but the doors won't budge. He notices his breath condensing in front of him and spins around, shotgun held at the ready. He looks from Lincoln to Gandhi and back again as he creeps forward slowly. Sam hears a creak to his left and he turns. The shotgun flies out of his hands. Defenseless, Sam stands still for a second and Gandhi leaps onto his back. Gandhi wraps his arms around Sam's neck but Sam slams him into the wall and Gandhi falls off. He gets up and they circle around each other, then Gandhi scrambles under Sam's legs and jumps on his back again. Sam throws himself backwards and crashes through a table, and Gandhi lets go momentarily but jumps on Sam's back a third time and begins to strangle him just as Dean and Fae burst through the double doors. "Dean!"

"Is that Gandhi," Fae asks momentarily startled.

"Yeah," Sam exclaimed trying to get Ghandi of his back. Fae runs over trying to pry Ghandi's fingers from his throat.

"Dude, he's squirrelly," Dean says.

"Get the-" Sam says, but Gandhi elbows Sam in the chest, winding him. SAM indicates Gandhi's wax figure with a shake of his head and Dean runs over to it. "Do it!"

"Get the what," Dean asks.

"Glasses," Sam yells and begins to gasp and choke, running out of oxygen. Dean grabs the glasses off the Gandhi wax figure and runs over to the trash can. He throws them in, squirts lighter fluid on them and finally lights them on fire with a match. Gandhi disappears, and Sam gasps for air.

"You couldn't have been a fan of someone cool," Dean asks looking at Fae and Sam. Sam and Fae stare at him breathing heavily. "Really? Gandhi?"

* * *

Dean grabs his shirts out of a drawer and shoves them in his bag.

"Ready to blow this joint," Dean asks. Fae, who was already done with packing, nodded her head sitting on the bed. Sam comes out of the bathroom, zipping up his toiletries bag.

"Dean, didn't it strike you as strange the way Gandhi just...vanished," Sam asks.

"Strange how," Dean asks.

"No screaming, no big flame-out, I mean, that isn't the way ghosts usually go," Sam says.

"Still, I torched, he vanished," Dean says.

"Yeah, but I-" Sam says then sighs. "Also, I feel like he was...trying to take a bite out of me."

"A bite," Dean asks.

"Yeah, like he was hungry. But the thing is, Gandhi—or, the real Gandhi—he was a-" Sam says, but stops.

"A what," Dean ask but Sam hestitates. "Spit it out."

"He was a fruitarian," Sam says. Dean stares at Sam and Fae, then laughs.

"Let me get this straight. Your, uh, ultimate hero was not only a short man in diapers, but he was also a fruitarian," Dean ask.

"That's not the point," Sam says.

"That is good. That is—even for you, that is good," Dean says.

"Look, I'm just saying, I'm not so sure this thing is over," Sam says.

"It was a ghost. It was a weirdly super-charged fruitarian ghost, but it was still a ghost. Now let's go,"Dean says and picks up his bag.

"So first you drag me into town, and now you're dragging me back out," Sam says.

"You ain't steering this boat. Let's go, chop chop," Dean says. Fae started to get uncomfortable so she left. Dean walks towards the door.

"You know, this isn't gonna work," Sam says. Dean stops and turns.

"What isn't," Dean asks.

"Us. You, me, together, I—I thought it could, but it can't," Sam says.

"You're the one that wanted back in, chief."

"And you're the one who called me back in."

"I still think we got some trust building to do."

"How long am I gonna be on double-secret probation?"

Dean shrugs and says, " Till I say so."

"Look. I know what I did. What I've done. And I am trying to climb out of that hole, I am, but you're not making it any easier."

"So what am I supposed to do, just let you off the hook?"

"No. You can think whatever you want. I deserve it, and worse. Hell, you'll never punish me as much as I'm punishing myself, but the point is, if we're gonna be a team, you and I—it has to be a two-way street."

"So we just go back to the way we were before?"

"No, because we were never that way before. Before didn't work." Dean frowns. "How do you think we got here?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Dean, one of the reasons I went off with Ruby...was to get away from you."

"What?"

"It made me feel strong. Like I wasn't your kid brother."

"Are you saying this is my fault?"

"No, it's my fault. All I'm saying is that, if we're gonna do this, we have to do it different, we can't just fall into the same rut."

Dean shakes his head and asks, "What do you want me to do?"

"You're gonna have to let me grow up, for starters." Dean's cell phone rings. He stares at Sam, then puts his bag down and answers it.

DEAN

Yeah?

He looks to SAM, then away again.

DEAN  
Yeah. Yeah, okay.

Dean hangs up.

"I guess you were right about this not being over."

* * *

Sam and Dean, back in suits, while Fae had to get back in her pencil skirt and button up skirt walk in and head straight over to Sheriff Carnegie, who is sitting at a desk.

"Sheriff Carnegie," Sam asks.

"Sheriff, what happened," Dean asks.

"I, uh, uh..." the sheriff shrugs and shakes his head. "I don't know!" He indicates the interview room where two young are sitting at the table, crying. Dean, Sam, and Fae walk in.

"Excuse us, girls. Hi, we're with the FBI," Dean says.

"Can you tell us what happened," Fae asks.

"It was horrible," the first girl exclaimed.

"Way horrible," the second girl says.

"What was horrible," Fae asks.

"I thought she'd be nice," the first girl says.

The second girl looks at the first girl and says, " I still can't believe it."

"Believe what," Dean asks.

"She took Danielle,"the second girl says.

"Who," Dean asks. The girls look at each other.

"It's okay, you're safe, just, tell us," Fae says softly,"Who took your friend?"

"It was...Paris Hilton," the second girl says. Dean, Fae, and Sam stare.

"Sorry," Sam asks.

"She looked really good, though," the second girl says.

"Skinny," the first exclaimed.

"Skinny and fast," the second girl explained.

"Mm," the first girl says.

"What—wait—huh," Dean asks confused.

"Uh, um...where did they go," Sam asks.

The first girl shakes her head, "We don't know."

"They just vanished," the second girl says.

"Would you excuse us for just a minute," Dean asks. He nods at Fae to stay put. He and Sam walk back to the doorway and speak just above a whisper.

"Paris Hilton's not dead as far as we know, right," Dean asks.

"Pretty sure, no," Sam says.

"Which means it's not a-" Dean says, but was interuppted by Sam who completed his thought.

"Ghost. No," Sam says.

"So, what? Paris Hilton is a homicidal maniac-" Dean says, but Sam finished his thought again.

"Or we missed something," Sam says.

"What do you wanna do," Dean asks.

* * *

Sam, now in blue scrubs, is looking through Cal's file. He reads through the notes and frowns when he finds something. He pulls out Cal's body from the freezer and uses a scalpel to cut open Cal's chest, then pushes his gloved hand inside. There is a squelch and Sam closes his eyes and breathes out.

"That's right," Sam says and frowns and pulls his hand out, fingers covered in blood. He holds up two small round things. "What the hell?"

Sam exits the morgue , back in his suit, comes out of the building to meet up with Dean. Sam shakes his head and sighs.

"I can't believe I missed it," Sam stands up and walks with Sam back to the Impala.

"Missed what," Dean asks.

"Went back over the other two vics. There was blood loss. Major," Sam says.

"Oh, well, being a gory smear will do that to you," Dean says sarcastically.

"No, I—I mean more blood loss than a—a car crash or a head wound should cause, almost like it-," Sam says, but Dean interuppted him this time.

"Something's feeding."

"Yeah."

"Awesome."

"And then-"Sam takes out a plastic bag. "There were these."Dean looks at the bag; it contains the two things Sam found. Dean picks up the corner to inspect them closer.

"What are those, seeds?"

"Yeah. They were in both vics' bellies."Dean takes his hand off the bag quickly.

"I hope you washed your hands."

"They're unlike any seed I've ever seen before, Dean."

"Wow, just when I thought you couldn't get any geekier." Dean pats Sam on the shoulder and gets into the Impala.

* * *

Sam with Fae sitting beside him is on his laptop again, the seeds out of their bag and sitting on the table next to him. Dean is sitting on the bed using his laptop. Sam grins.

"Yahtzee," Sam says.

"What,"Dean asks.

"The seeds aren't from around here. In fact, they're not from any tree or plant in the country," Sam says.

"Where are they from," Dean asks.

"Eastern Europe. From a forest in the Balkans, which is not even there anymore. It was chopped down, like, thirty years ago," Sam says.

"So," Dean says.

"Wait, wait. I remember this," Fae says. "So, local legend has it that the forest was guarded by a pagan god whose name was Leshi. Um, a mischievous god, could take on infinite forms-"

"And let me guess. He liked to munch on his fans," Dean says staring at Fae in intrest while Fae smiles.

"Yep. Could be appeased only with the blood from his worshippers. It would drain 'em, then stuff their stomachs with the seeds," Sam says. Dean gets up and comes over to Sam and Fae.

"So how's he doing it? What, he touches James Dean's keychain and then morphs into James Dean," Dean asks.

"Hm. It's as good a guess as any."

"Yeah, well, whatever," Dean says then asks, "How do we kill him?"

"Says here to chop off his head with an iron axe," Sam says.

Dean nods and says, "All right. Let's go gank ourselves a Paris Hilton."

* * *

Sam, Fae, and Dean enter the wax museum. Dean is carrying an axe followed by Fae, Sam has a flashlight, and walk past the now hatless Abraham Lincoln wax model. They split up and search separate rooms. Sam comes across a door with signs on it reading "_Sorry for the inconvenience, CLOSED FOR RENOVATIONS_" and "_DANGER DO NOT ENTER_". He whistles Dean and Fae meet up with him. They break the latch and open the door, pushing through a plastic sheet to find a room decorated like a clearing in the woods, with a path leading up the middle to a white house with a wax figure of a man in a suit standing on the front porch. Sam notices a young woman, who must be Danielle, standing next to a tree and tied by her wrists to it.

"Hey," Sam says running over to Danielle to check her pulse.

"She alive," Dean asks.

"Yeah. Barely," Sam says.

The axe flies out of Dean's hand and embeds itself in a tree on the other side of the path. Dean spins around to find Paris Hilton; this must be the Leshi. She grins and punches Dean multiple times in the face, sending him to the ground. She flips her hair as Sam lunges at her, but she shoves him and sends him flying across the room. He collides with the front wall of the house and falls to the ground, unconscious. Dean shakes his head and looks up to see the Leshi standing over him.

"Awesome," the Leshi says. She raises her stiletto-clad foot and stomps on Dean's face. Fae looked at her mortified, before she took off for the tree trying to get the axe out of the tree. The Leshi came up behind her and snap her neck, not where it would kill her, but would render her unconcious.

* * *

The Leshi sits on a tree stump near the house with another tree stump serving as a table next to her. Laid on it are various knives; she picks one up and begins filing her nails, causing small sparks. Dean are tied to two trees side-by-side, in the same fashion as Danielle. They wake up one after the other and struggle for a second before they realize where they are.

"Oh. I'm so glad you're awake for this. This is gonna be huge," the Leshi says. She walks over to Fae. "Poor poor girl. I might I have to eat her last." Sam and Dean look at each other.

"Super. Yeah, I wouldn't wanna miss it," Dean pulls at his ropes discreetly.

"I mean, I've been stuffing myself with fast food lately. So it's nice to do the ritual right. Prepare a nice, slow meal for a change," the Leshi says.

"Just like the good old days, huh," Sam asks.

"You have no idea. People adored me. They used to throw themselves at me, with smiles on their faces," the Leshi spat angrily.

"Yeah, I guess these days nobody gives a flying crap about some backwoods forest god, huh," Dean asks.

The Leshi stops filing her nails with a threatening glare,"No. Not since they cut down my forest and built a Yugo plant."

"March of progress, sister," Dean says. The Leshi files her nails a few more times.

"For years now, I've been wandering. Hungry. Scared. Scrounging for scraps. So not sexy," the Leshi says Dean makes a face this. "But then, the best thing ever happened." She puts the knife down. "Someone tripped the apocalypse. And I thought, what the hell, I'm tired of watching what I eat. I wanna pig out. So I found this little place. It's awesome. Adoring fans stroll right in the door."

"Yeah. But they're not your fans," Sam says.

"So? They worship Lincoln, Gandhi, Hilton...whatever. I'll take what I can get," the Leshi says.

"You know, I gotta tell you, you are not the first god we've met, but you are...the nuttiest," Dean says.

"No, you, you people, you're the crazy ones. You used to worship gods," Leshi says then asks, "But this?" The Leshi indicates her Paris Hilton disguise. "This is what passes for idolatry? Celebrities? What have they got besides small dogs and spray tans?" Sam frowns. Dean raises his eyebrows, nodding. "You people used to have old-time religion. Now you have _Us Weekly_."

"I don't know, I'm more of a _Penthouse Forum_ man myself," Dean says. He winks and clicks his tongue at the Leshi. She gets up and stalks over to him.

"Maybe, but...there's still a lot of yummy meat on those bones, boy," the Leshi says licking her lips.

"Well I hate to break it to you, sister, but, uh...you can't eat me. See, I'm not a Paris Hilton BFF. I've never even seen _House of Wax_," Dean says while Sam looks at Dean and frowns.

"No. But I can totally read your mind, Dean. I know who your hero is. Your daddy," the Leshi says then asks, "Am I right?" Dean doesn't reply. She smirks and walks over to the tree with the axe embedded in it. When her back is turned, Dean pulls at his ropes again. "And this belonged to him. Didn't it? Poor little Dean. All you ever wanted was to be loved by your idol. One distant father figure, coming right up," Leshi says mocking him.

She goes to touch the axe when Dean finally pulls his wrist free of the ropes. He sprints across the clearing and tackles the Leshi to the floor. Sam pulls desperately at his ropes as the Leshi manages to kneel on top of Dean and punches him repeatedly in the face. Sam finally pulls free and dashes over the clearing. Dean gets a punch in and throws the Leshi off him as Sam pulls the axe from the tree. Dean rolls out of the way and Sam brings the axe down five times on the Leshi's neck. Her head rolls free of her body and Sam pants in exertion, his face covered in blood. Dean, still on the floor, looks up when Sam turns to him and grins, and Dean holds up a finger.

"Not a word," Dean says.

"Dude. You just got whaled on by Paris Hilton," Sam exclaimed laughing.

"Shut up," Dean says. He lies back and grunts in pain, holding his head.

* * *

Dean and Sam, carrying their bags, are walking to the Impala. Sam helped Fae put her stuff in the car while Dean is talking on his cell phone.

DEAN  
Uh-huh. All right. Thank you.

Dean hangs up.

"Sheriff Carnegie. Danielle's gonna be all right. She's sworn off _The Simple Life_, but other than that-"

"Glad she's okay," Sam says.

"It gets better. Sheriff's putting out an APB on Paris Hilton." Dean chuckles. "That oughta be good." Dean takes out his keys and opens the trunk of the Impala. They put their bags inside. "Hey, listen, I was thinking about what you said yesterday. About me keeping too tight of a leash on you." Sam looks at him. "Hell, maybe you're right. I mean, look, I'm not exactly Mister Innocent in this whole mess either, you know. I did break the first seal."

"You didn't know," Sam says.

"Yeah, well, neither did you," Dean says and Sam looks down.

"I'm not saying demon blood was a great way to go, but, you did kill Lilith," Dean says.

"And start the apocalypse," Sam says.

"Which neither of us saw coming, I mean, who'd have thought killing Lilith would've been a bad thing," Dean ask then pauses. "Point is, I was so worried about watching your every move that I didn't see what it was actually doing to you." Dean pauses again. "So, for that I'm sorry."

"Thanks," Sam says. Dean closes the trunk and takes the keys.

"So where do we go from here," Dean asks.

"They way I see it, we got one shot at surviving this," Sam says.

"What's that," Dean asks.

"Maybe I am on deck for the devil, maybe same with you and Michael, maybe there's no changing that," Sam says.

"Well that's encouraging," Dean says.

"But, we _can_ stop wringing our hands over it. We gotta just grab onto whatever's in front of us, kick its ass, and go down fighting," Sam says. Dean considers this, then nods.

"I can get on board with that," Dean says and Sam nods.

"Okay. But we're gonna have to do it on the same level," Sam says. Dean grins slightly.

"You got it," Dean says. Sam nods again.

"I say we get the hell outta here," Dean says.

"Hell yeah," Sam says and Fae nodded stiffly. They turn to go to their respective sides of the car, but Dean stops and looks down at the keys.

"Hey," Dean says. Sam turns around, then Dean, and Dean holds out the keys. "You wanna drive," Dean asks. Sam looks down at the keys.

"You sure," Sam asks.

"Yeah, I could, uh...I could use a nap," Dean says.

Sam smiles a little and Dean hands him the keys. Jeff Beck's "Superstition" begins to play. They get into the car and drive away.

_MUSIC  
__Very superstitious_


	12. Chapter 12 Filler

**So I know many of you are wondering how Fae got in to the future and I know I didn't really go into much detail, but right now I'm going to break it down so you can understand it. You are also probably confused about the "test" part of it as well. I'm going to give you the back story of Fae because I know right now she seems like a wimpy and weak character, but soon you will see how she transforms.**

**1. Her parents were great hunters. One of the best around besides the Winchesters.**

**2. Zachariah along with some other angels took her from her nursery and sent her into the future and gave her to a woman to take care of her.**

**3. When she was 10, the woman died. So ever since then she took care of herself and she hates to rely on anybody.**

**4. When she was 12, she met her friend Jayden, who is a really sweet girl. Fae loved her...she was at a stage where she was confused about her sexuality. They were best friends and they loved eachother. Not saying she is not intrested in guys because she is.**

**5. When she just turned 17, that is when the virus came about. Her friend Jayden was ripped apart by hellhounds. I know in the episode it didn't have hellhounds, but it made things more intresting to have monsterous dogs and people turning.**

**6. Future Dean and some of the soliders found her and dragged her away from the scene. She was convinced they could save her, but the truth is they couldn't.**

**7. They placed her in a room which was probably the best thing they could do for her because after her friend died she didn't talk to anyone or eat anything.**

**8. When Zachariah brought Fae back to the past along with Dean. She was pissed. Zachariah was testing her to see if she would be a hunter like her parents, which went against their wishes. Because no matter how good of a hunter you are...it will always mange to catch up to you. It was also a test to see how strong she was. Would she go on the same path...that every hunter has gone?**

**Hopefully this cleared it up a bit.**


	13. Chapter 13 Children Are Our Future

**Alliance, Nebraska**

A young woman, whose name is Amber, watches a movie on television. A hairbrush sits on top of the TV and Amber leans forward grabbing the brush, brushing her hair while she watches. Amber hears something and turns around. She puts the brush back and gets up to look around.

"Jimmy," Amber asks looking around. Amber walks a little further and slides a closet open—she is wearing plastic nails—to reveal a boy, Jimmy, unmoving and covered in something red that looks like blood. Amber sighs. "I told you to go to bed."

Jimmy answers with minimal movement, "I can't. I'm dead." Amber leans down to touch the red stuff.

"What is this—ketchup? Gross," Amber says in disgust.

Jimmy gets up and says, "Ow! You're mean."

"Yeah, that's what your parents pay me for—to be mean." Amber puts a hand on Jimmy's shoulder, pushing him along. He's wearing a headband with arrow halves on either side."Bed—now!"

"Okay, okay. Just waitm, " Jimmy says and turns around taking off his headband. "Wait. I'll go to bed _if_ you let me touch your boob."

Amber sighs, shoving Jimmy along to the stairs and exclaims in disgust, "Oh! Go!"Amber watches Jimmy climb the stairs, then goes back to the movie. She hears barking and turns off the TV; the barking continues. Amber goes to the window and moves the curtains to look out.

* * *

**A little while later...**

There's nothing but static on the TV. Jimmy's parents, walk past the window and into the house. Amber is lying on her side on the sofa, apparently asleep.

"I'll, uh, take Amber home. Don't wait up," Jimmy's dad says. The Mother, whose name is Francine, goes upstairs. Jimmy's dad shuts off the TV and goes to the back of the sofa. "Amber." There was no response. "Amber." There was still no response. "Amber?" Jimmy's dad leans down to touch Amber and feels something squelch. He turns on the light and looks at the liquid on his fingers: blood. He rolls AMBER onto her back. There is a hole in her skull that shows her brain. "Francine!"

* * *

**Fae's official first job without having both Sam and Dean with her**

Dean and Fae, dressed up in uniforms, hold up FBI badges.

"Agents Page and Plant, FBI," Dean says.

"What brings you by," the doctor asks.

"We need to see Amber Freer's body," Fae said professionally as she could without seeming nervous. Dean nudged her giving her a pointed look.

"Really? What for," the doctor asks.

"The police report said something clawed through her skull," Dean asks.

"You didn't read the autopsy report that I emailed out this morning," the doctor asks.

"W-we had, uh, server issues," Fae said stuttering a little.

The doctor walks away. Dean and Fae follow. The doctor opens one of the freezers and pulls out the slab with Amber's body. He tosses back the sheet from her head.

"When they brought her in, we thought she was attacked by a wolf or something," the doctor says.

"Or something," Dean mutters.

"But we were wrong," the doctor says and picks up a plastic bag from the slab and shows Dean and Fae.

"Is that a—," Fae asks, but the doctor answers her before she could finish.

"It's a press-on nail. We found it in her temporal lobe," the doctor says.

"Is that even possible," Fae asks.

"Wait, are you—you saying that she did this to herself," Dean asks.

"Uh-huh. She scratched her brains out. It'd take hours, and it'd hurt like hell, but sure—it's possible," Fae says looking at the nail more closely.

"How," Dean asks.

"Pick your acronym—OCD, PCP. It all spells crazy," the doctor says. Fae pulls back the sheet a little further. Amber's right hand has four press-on nails still attached; the middle finger has nothing. "My guess, some kind of phantom itch. I mean, an extreme case, but..."

"Phantom itch," Fae asks.

"Yup," the doctor says covering Amber's head back up and slides the slab back into freezing and closing the door.

"All it takes is someone talking about an itch—or thinking about one, even—and suddenly you can't stop scratching," the doctor says.

"Thanks, doc," Fae says scratching her arm as Dean scratches his ear.

* * *

Fae and Dean left the morgue getting into the car and were heading to the motel to fill in Sam.

"You did good today," Dean says.

"Thanks," Fae says.

"Do you think you can speak to Amber's parents alone," Dean asks.

"Err…do you think I'm ready?"

"You got to take off the training wheels sooner or later Fae. Sam and I won't always be around."

"I know that Dean. I'm just scared. You been here for me since, you know, the incident."

"Listen Fae, that wasn't me. Hell, you don't even know me, not the real me at least."

"I-I know that Dean! God damn it. I didn't mean it like that. Future Dean is nothing like you. He was a heartless bastard and you got more humanity in you then he had in him. I meant you've been there for me since I was brought back to the past. Maybe Zachariah is right maybe I'll go down the same path that every hunter has."

"No, you won't. Fae all that you saw and went through was fake. What Sam and I went through was real. We watched our mother burn!"

"It doesn't mean what I felt wasn't real, Dean! Jayden might of not been real to you, but she was real to me!" They both fell into silence. Fae looked out the window. "I'll do it," Fae said after awhile.

* * *

Fae is sitting in the armchair in Jimmy's family's living room, holding a notebook and pen. Jimmy's father and Francine are sitting on the sofa.

"Okay. Okay, now, some of these questions might seem a bit odd, but please just bear with me," Fae says. "Have you noticed any cold spots in the house?"

"Uh, no," Jimmy's father answers.

"Any weird smells," Fae asks. Jimmy's father shook his head no. "So Amber was your son's babysitter?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Most of my babysitter's sucked," Fae replied. "Especially Mrs. Ryan...she was really strict wouldn't even let me watch Duck Dynasty and I had to be in bed by 6 sharp. So uh did you see anything strange that night?"

"No," he replied.

"Are you sure about that," Fae asks.

"I-I would tell you if I knew something." Fae looks at him. "I promise. 100%. Cross my heart."

"Well, I happen to know you're lying. If you do not start telling the truth now I will have to detain you and take you down town," Fae says.

"What? No I'm not. I swear I'm telling you everything I know."

* * *

Fae leaves and gets into the Impala where Sam and Dean were waiting.

"How did it go? Find anything," Dean asks.

"Yeah this," Fae says holding up a bag of itching powder. "Jimmy says he put it on the baby sitter's hairbrush."

"Fae...there is no way itching powder made a girl scratch her brains out. Its just ground up maple seeds," Sam says scoffing.

"Well, if you have any other theories we're open to them," Dean says defending Fae. Dean cellphone begins to ring and he pulls it out and answers it.

Dean

Yeah? Yeah...we'll be right there.

* * *

**AN: Leaving it here for now, guys! Hope you guys like. Yes I know Dean and Fae seem like they don't like eachother, but you do not rush love.**


	14. Chapter 14 Children Are Our Future Pt 2

**AN: I do not own Supernatural, the plot, or characters. I only own Fae, any unknown dialogue, and plot that is unrecognized.**

* * *

**Hospital**

A nurse zips up a body bag and he and another nurse roll it out of the room while the doctor watches from the corridor. Fae and Dean come up behind him.

"What happened," Fae asks looking at the body curiously.

"Guy got electrocuted," the doctor says.

"Any idea how," Dean asks.

"Eh, maybe a loose wire or a piece of equipment shorted out. So far, we haven't found anything," the doctor says.

"Were there any witnesses," Fae asks.

"Yeah, guy in there—Mr. Stanley," the doctors says nodding at the old man who was sitting in the chair, looking out the window. "He says he saw it, but he's not making a lick of sense. Senile."

"Thanks," Fae says. Dean and her enter the room as the doctor leaves. "Um, Mr. Stanley?"

"It was just a joke. I didn't know it would really work," Mr. Stanley says looking utterly terrified.

"What would work," Dean asks.

Stanley looks at Dean and says, "All I did was shake his hand." Stanley holds out his hand: he's holding a joy buzzer. Fae and Dean look at it and each other.

* * *

**At the Motel**

Dean puts on a pair of goggles and a pair of gloves. He adjusts the goggles and picks up the joy buzzer. He looks at the joy buzzer for a moment, then turns to Sam and Fae.

"You ready," Dean asks.

"Hit it, Mr. Wizard," Sam says as him and Fae put on their is a large uncooked ham in two stacked aluminum-foil pans sitting on the table in front of Dean. Dean holds the joy buzzer over the ham, hesitates, and presses it to the ham. Electricity crackles. Steam rises from the ham as it changes color. When the ham is blackened, Dean removes the joy buzzer. The ham sizzles. Sam lowers the goggles and gawks. Dean flips up the dark-plastic visor on the goggles.

"That'll do, pig," Dean says inspecting the ham.

"What the hell," Sam says in takes off the goggles, still staring at the now-cooked ham. "That crap isn't supposed to work."

"Well, it looks like your wrong," Fae says.

"This thing doesn't even have batteries," Dean says taking off his gloves.

"So...so, what? Are—are we looking at cursed objects," Sam asks.

"Sounds good," Dean says pulling out a knife, he flips it open, and cuts a piece off the ham. "Maybe there's a powerful witch in town."Dean eats the piece of ham and offers some to Fae. "Is there any link between the, uh, the joy buzzer and the itching powder?"

"Uh, one was made in China, the other Mexico, but they were both bought from the same store," Fae says.

Dean cuts off another piece of ham, "Hmm." Dean holds up the piece of ham. Sam shakes his head. Dean eats the ham.

* * *

**Conjurarium**

Seen through the glass on the store door, Dean and Fae walk up. The door chimes when they walk in. Someone laughs and the door chimes again. Dean and Fae walk around.

"Fae," Dean says lighting up he holds up a whoopee cushion, grinning. Fae sighs and shakes her head, turning away. Dean brings the whoopee cushion up to the checkout counter, which has a display of rubber chickens next to it. The owner comes out of the back room.

"Welcome to the Conjurarium, sanctum of magic and mystery," the owner says grinning at Fae creepily.

Fae comes up to the counter, " Are you the owner?"

"Yep," the owner says.

"You sold any itching powder or joy buzzers lately," Dean asks.

"Yeah, a grand total of one of each. They aren't exactly big-ticket items," the owner says then asks, "Look, are you here to buy something or what?"Dean pulls some cash out of his wallet, holds up the whoopee cushion, and hands the owner the cash.

"So, you get many customers," Fae asks.

"Kids come in. They don't buy much, but they're more than happy to break stuff. These days, all they care about are their iPhones and those kissing-vampire movies. The whole thing makes me just—," the owner says looking mad.

"Angry," Dean asks. The owner pauses, then nods.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am angry. This shop has been my life for twenty years, and now it's wasting away to nothing," the owner says.

"Which is why you hate them," Dean says.

"I suppose," the owner says looking at Dean questionly.

"You wish there was something you could do about it," Dean says.

"Yeah, I guess I do," the owner says.

"So you're taking revenge," Dean says pulling a rubber chicken off the display and slaps it down on the counter."With this."Dean holds up the joy buzzer and presses it to the rubber chicken. Electricity crackles. The owner yelps and leaps back.

"Oh! No," the owner exclaiming watching the rubber chicken melt. The owner stares at the chicken, making weird noises. Dean and Fae watch the owner.

"Yeah, something tells me this guy is not a powerful witch," Fae says.

"Sorry. Sorry," Dean says. Fae and Dean leave.

* * *

**Another House**

A girl's father holds up a baby tooth to show the girl, who is sitting in bed.

"I'll just slip this tooth under your pillow, and while you're asleep, the tooth fairy will float down and swap it out for a some freak is gonna come in my room while I'm sleeping and take my tooth? Sounds scary. No, thank you."

"Come on," says the girl's father. He stands up and fusses with the girl's pillow. The girl lies back down and the father tucks her in, then gives her a kiss. "Good night, sweetie." The father turns off the light as he leaves. The girl shifts position. The girl sneaks into her father's room, tooth in hand, hides it under his pillow, and sneaks out. He doesn't notice. He rolls over. A long pause. A hand covers the father's mouth. He startles awake. A man is standing there, wearing a pink tutu and sparkly wings: it's the tooth fairy.

"Shh! Hold still. You might feel just a little...pinch," the tooth fairy says reaching into the father's mouth with a pair of pliers. The father tries to scream and the tooth fairy pulls out a tooth.

* * *

**At the Hospital**

The girl's father is lying in a hospital bed. A nurse offers him a glass with a straw. He waves it away. Fae is in the room with a notebook and pen; he leaves. Dean is in the corridor, talking to another nurse.

"Well, I, uh, appreciate that, Nurse...," Dean say reading her name tag. "Freemont."

"Please—call me Jen," the nurse says flirtatiously.

"Oh. Jen it is," Dean says. The nurse smiles at Dean and leaves. Fae clears his throat. Dean turns to her, clapping once. "What's up with Toothless? Cavity creeps get ahold of him?"

"Yeah. Close. He wrote up a description," Fae says reading from her notebook. "Five foot ten, three hundred fifty pounds, wings, and a pink tutu. Said it was the tooth fairy."

"So he's obviously whacked out on painkillers," Dean says.

"Maybe. Whatever it was got past locked doors and windows without triggering the alarm," Fae says.

"Come on," Dean says unbelievingly. "Tooth fairy?"

"And it left thirty-two quarters underneath his pillow. One for each tooth," Fae says.

Dean nods and then says, "Well, I will see your crazy and raise you some. There's a couple of kids upstairs with stomach ulcers—say they got it from mixing Pop Rocks and Coke. Another guy...his face...froze that way."

"What way," Fae says. Dean looks in all directions, then pulls out the sides of his mouth and crosses his eyes. He holds it for a moment and lets go. Fae shakes her head and giggles.

"He, uh, held it too long, and it—it stuck. They're flying in a plastic surgeon," Dean says. Dean pokes at his cheeks and wiggles his chin.

"So, I mean, if you add all that up...," Fae hesitates and Dean raises his eyebrows. "Yeah I got nothing."Fae starts down the hallway past Dean, who turns around to walk alongside her.

"I thought sea-monkeys were real," Dean says.

"They are. They're brine shrimp," Fae says.

"No, no, no, I mean like in the ads. You know, like the sea-monkey wife cooks the pot roast for the sea-monkey husband, and the sea-monkey kids play with the dog in a sea-monkey castle—real. I mean, I was six, but I believed it," Dean says.

"Okay...," Fae said trailing off.

"Point is...," Dean says stopping making Fae stop and turn around. "Maybe that's the connection. The tooth fairy, the Pop Rocks and Coke, the joy buzzer that shocks you—they're all lies that kids believe."

"And now they're coming true. Okay, so whatever's doing this is—is reshaping reality. It has the powers of a god. Or—," Fae says then roll her eyes, "—of a trickster. "

"Yeah, with the sense of humor of a nine-year-old," Dean says.

"Or you," Fae says. "I really can't believe I didn't think of it before." Fae walks off and Dean follows her.


	15. Chapter 15 Children Are Our Future Pt 3

**Motel**

Dean sits at the table and takes another bite from a sandwich. Fae was laying on the bed with her hands over her face. The remnants of the cooked ham sit on the table. The door opens and Sam comes in, holding a map. Dean looks up.

"Dude, seriously—still with the ham," Sam ask.

Dean talks through the mouthful, "We don't have a fridge." Sam closes the door and puts the map down in front of Dean.

"Well, I found something," Sam says. Dean stands up for a better view. Sam points to a red X on the map for every incident. "Um, tooth fairy attack was here, Pop Rocks and Coke was here, then you've got itching powder, face freeze, and joy buzzer—all located within a two-mile radius."Sam indicates the area containing all the red X's.

"So, we got a blast zone of weird, and inside, fantasy becomes reality," Dean says.

"Looks like," Sam says.

"And what's the A-bomb at its center," Dean asks.

"Four acres of farmland...and a house," Sam says.

"Our motel isn't in that circle, by any chance," Dean asks.

"Yeah. Why," Sam asks. Dean hesitates, then holds up his right hand: the palm is covered in hair. Sam looks away, closing his eyes.

"Ugh, dude—," Sam says in disgust then sighs.

"That's not what I think it is, is it," Sam asks.

"It is," Fae says. "Be grateful you didn't walk in while he was doing it."

"I got bored. That nurse was hot," Dean says grinning.

"You know you can go blind from that, too," Sam says.

"I wish I had," Fae says looking sick.

"Give me five minutes. We'll go check out that house," Dean says walking around Sam.

"Hey, do not use my razor," Sam exclaims. Dean just smirks. Fae didn't move to get up. "Aren't you coming with, Fae?"

"No. No, I'm going to sit this one out," Fae says.

"Are you okay," Sam asks.

"I'm not feeling to good," Fae says. "I'm just going to sleep for a few hours. I'll be good as new by the time you guys get back."

"Okay," Sam says looking at her concern.

* * *

**Jesse's House**

A mail truck drives past the house and past the Impala, which pulls up and parks. Dean and Sam, wearing suits, get out and cross the street, walking up to the house. Dean checks Ruby's knife, which is tucked into his belt. Sam bends down to pick the lock, but straightens up in a hurry when the door opens. A boy is there; his name is Jesse.

"Can I help you," Jesse asks.

"Hi. Uh, what's your name," Sam asks.

"Who wants to know," Jesse asks. Sam and Dean glance at each other.

"The, uh..." Dean clears his throat and pulls out his badge, showing it to Jesse while Sam goes for his badge. "FBI." Sam holds up his badge. Jesse takes Dean's.

"Let me see that," Jesse says. Jesse examines Dean's badge and hands it back. Sam puts his away. "So, what, you guys don't knock?"

"Are your parents home," Dean asks.

"They work," Jesse says.

"Well, you mind if we ask you a few questions, maybe take a look around the house," Sam asks.

"I don't know," Jesse says looking at them unsurely.

"Come on. You can trust us. We're the authorities," Dean says holding up his badge to show Jesse again, but Jesse looked unimpressed. Jesse look the between the two of them. Dean and Sam try to smile reassuringly.

Jesse decides to allow them to come inside. A pot of soup is boiling on the stove. Jesse goes up to it and turns it off. Sam and Dean follow him into the kitchen, looking around. Dean hangs back.

"What's that," Sam asks.

"It's called soup," Jesse says looking back at Sam as if he was an idiot. Jesse takes the pot off the stove. "You heat it up and you eat it."

Sam chuckles then asks, "Right. I, I know. It's just, um...I used to make my own dinner, too, when I was a kid."

"Well, I'm not a kid," Jesse says stubbornly. Dean notices the artwork on the fridge.

"Right. No, I, I know. Um...," Sam holds out a hand. "I'm Robert, by the way." Jesse shakes Sam's hand.

"Jesse," he says.

"Jesse, nice to meet you," Sam says. Dean steps closer, holding a picture of a bearded man with pink wings and tutu.

"Did you draw this," Dean asks.

Jesse nods and says, "Yeah its the tooth fairy."

"That's what you think the tooth fairy looks like, huh," Dean asks.

"Yeah. My dad told me about him," Jesse says.

Dean glances at Sam then says "Huh."

"What, didn't your dad tell you about the tooth fairy," Jesse says.

"My dad," Dean chuckles and shakes his head. "No...uh...no. My dad told me different stories."

"Well, the tooth fairy isn't a story," Jesse says.

"What do you know about itching powder, Jesse," Sam asks.

"That stuff will make you scratch your brains out," Jesse says.

"Pop Rocks and Coke," Dean asks.

"You mix them, and you'll end up in the hospital. Everyone knows that," Jesse says. Dean pulls the joy buzzer out of his pocket and holds it up.

"You shouldn't have that," Jesse says.

"Why not," Dean asks.

"It can electrocute you," Jesse says.

"Actually, it can't. It's just a wind-up toy. It's totally harmless. Doesn't even have batteries," Dean says.

"So it can't shock you," Jesse asks.

"Nope. Not at all. I swear," Dean says.

"Oh. Okay," Jesse says believing him.

"I mean, all it does is just shake in your hand. It's kind of lame. See," Dean says pressing the joy buzzer to Sam's chest and it buzzes. Sam stiffens up and he glares at Dean murdeously. "What did you say your name was, again?"

* * *

Sam and Dean leave Jesse's house.

"Dude, what the hell," Sam says angrily.

"I had a hunch. I went with it," Dean says shrugging his shoulders.

"You risked my ass on a hunch," Sam says disbelivingly.

"You're fine," Dean says.

"Besides, now we know who's turning this town into Willy Wonka's worst nightmare," Sam says. "The kid."Sam and Dean stops walking.

"Yeah. Everything Jesse believes comes true. He thinks the tooth fairy looks like Belushi, uh, joy buzzers really shock people, boom, that's what happens," Dean says.

"Yeah, but you convinced him the joy buzzers don't actually work, and they go from killing machines back into crap toys," Sam asks.

"He probably doesn't even know he's doing it," Dean says and they both look back at the house. The curtains on an upstair window part and Jesse looks out at them. Dean waves at him. "How is he doing it?" Dean and Sam walk away. Jesse watches them go.


End file.
